Sonoro
by Xion Hikari
Summary: What are the chances of the person you love getting into an accident that strips away all of their memories of you? What are the chances of his falling in love with a new girl? What are the chances of a talented pianist being afraid of her own instrument? What are the chances of her one day finding her violinist? Anything is possible. Rikushi & Roxasnami
1. Pensate

**Chapter 1: Pesante**

The cries of the seagulls rang through the evening sky. The large setting sun against the pinkish-orange sky burned on the horizon of the sea. The waves crashed against the shore, pulling in and then out, washing away what was on the shore and replacing what was once there. The waves came in closer and closer before fully retreating, repeating the processes again and never reaching out further. The three young children sat on the golden sand of the small island, looking out to the main island which they called home.

"I'm glad we were able to finally get out here," the redhead spoke, breaking the silence. "I'm sure this will do Xion some good to get out instead of sitting in a hospital all day or stay at home being home schooled."

The frail girl with large sapphire eyes hugged her small legs to her chest. "I'm sorry, Axel."

The boy with the light dirty gold hair and fierce baby blue eyes jumped up. Sand was caked on his golden skin. "You shouldn't apologize, Xion!"

Axel jumped up with him. He stood almost half a foot above the 8 year old. "Don't ever think it's your fault!" He waved his arms frantically in the air, throwing sand off off him. His jade green eyes glistened. He dropped down to his knees and held out his hand. "We love you too much!"

Following suite, Roxas dropped down onto his knees and hands. "You're our beautiful princess, Xion!"

Xion arched her eyebrows and pursed her lips. She brushed her small hand along the sand, scooping some up into her hand. "I hereby bless you two and name you nerds!" She flung the handful of sand at the two.

Axel and Roxas shielded their face from the sand attack. They both flung themselves out, dramatizing each gesture and sound.

"The princess has blinded me!" Roxas cried out, rolling around in the sand. He arched his back and stretched out each of his limbs as he was writhing in pain.

Axel pressed his arm against his eyes. "She has defeated us! She too great!" He strained each word. He reached up to the sky, grasping at nothing. "Please… pass my story on… for generations to come…" He collapsed.

Xion traced a line in the sand with her index finger. "You guys are too much sometimes."

Axel propped himself up on his elbows. "Only for you Xion."

"Yeah, we thrive off your laughter and smiles," Roxas said as he brushed some sand off of his round face.

Xion gazed at the two boys in front of her in admiration. She pushed a few locks of short raven hair behind her ear as she studied them. Roxas was only a year older than her but he was only an inch taller than her. He always tried to act tough for her sake. She adored the way his blond hair swept to the side. It reminded her of one of those famous surfers that always came around during the summer. Now Axel on the other hand was 3 years older than her and acted like their older brother. His spiky red hair matched his fiery personality. She always that his small eyebrows were adorable, but would never admit it to him. Just looking at them made her chest swell with pride and confidence.

Xion pushed herself up. She swung her arm to her chest with her thumb pointing at her. "Well one day, it'll be my turn." She lowered her arm and walked over to the calm water. "One day you two will look up to me and I'll be your inspiration. I'll be everyone's inspiration!" She looked back at them, beaming. "That's why I took up the piano. One day everyone will remember the name Xion and my music. That way I'll never be forgotten!"

Axel and Roxas exchange excited glances. Xion looked toward the calm waters again and threw herself forward, taking off. Her laughter filled the air. Roxas and Axel followed after her, joining her in the cold water.

_We'll always be together, right?_

* * *

As predicted, a heavy storm had hit the islands that night. Flooding was expected in areas near the shoreline and many were advised to evacuate if the sea level rises too rapidly. Weather stations repeatedly warned against driving on the main roads until the storm had passed over. Of course, there would still be some people who completely ignored this warning, but the number was significantly small, so the chances of crashing into someone would be relatively slim, like a 0.01% chance. And the chances of someone drunkenly speeding recklessly down the slippery road would be non existent since the island has eradicated all drunk driving crimes by passing new laws this year. And the chances of your best friend driving down that same road… would be improbable. But there were people driving, and someone was drunk, and your best friend was driving down the same road at the same time… and there was an accident.

Xion rushed down the muddy side road on her light green beach cruiser. The icy rain pelted against Xion's exposed face as she sped along. Her hood flapped wildly around her head. Her heart raced in her small chest as she breathed rapidly at an unsteady pace. Her saw the all too familiar hospital looming in the distance. This time it wasn't her staying.

* * *

"Roxas, please don't drive tonight," Xion quietly pleaded on the phone. "It's very dangerous. You could end up losing control and…"

"Xion, I'll be fine," Roxas cut her off, trying to reassure the 21 year old on the other side. "All I'm doing is getting the new copy of Arial Audio's new album."

"I thought you were into Rockwell Spectacles?" Xion asked cluelessly.

"Nah, they're old news," Roxas replied, his voice crackling on the phone.

"You could be so fucking hipster sometimes, Roxas!" Xion hissed at him.

Roxas only laughed at her remark. "I can't help my music taste! The only problem is I don't have the voice for it. If only I wasn't cursed with my beautiful Pop vocals."

Xion gently squeezed her phone. "Roxas…" Her heart thumped loudly in her chest. _I love hearing your voice_. "I guess life really fucks us over sometimes." She laughed, masking her nervousness. "Just be careful okay."

"Okay, okay, Mom," Roxas mocked her.

Xion clenched her fist. _Don't call me that_. "Just call me in a half-hour."

"I will, Xion."

Xion listened to the click followed by nothing. Her lower lip quivered.

* * *

Xion threw her mud covered bike down in front of the entrance and ran in through the large sliding glass doors. The familiar smell of disinfectant filled her nostrils as she ran through the blinding white halls. Her mind went blank, feeling disconnected as she ran into oblivion.

Axel threw himself at Xion when she entered the ER waiting room, bringing her back to reality. "Xion, I…. fuck…" he swore quietly, his voice shook. Tears collected in his red puffy eyes. A few anxious people waiting in the ER eyed them. A few looked at them with pity while others simply worried about their own problems. "It happened when he was coming back."

Xion shoved Axel back in a seat. His entire body trembled. It was a horrifying site. "How bad was it?" She regretted asking.

Axel squeezed his knees, digging his nails in his ragged jeans. "The driver was speeding… the roads were so slick with rain… Roxas couldn't brake in time. It was a head on collision. He was ejected from his seat through the windshield." Axel leaned over, covering his mouth. His tanned skinned turned deathly pale. "Oh my god," he whispered. He let out a silent cry, tears streaming down his face. "I need a fucking smoke." Smoking a little pot always calmed Axel down, but he couldn't do that right now when he needed it more than ever.

Xion stared at the linoleum tile. "Roxas…" Tears filled up Xion's eyes, blinding her. She wiped them away, defining her emotions. _I have to be strong for Axel_. She felt herself lock up like always whenever she was in a stressful situation.

Axel placed his hand on top of Xion's. She felt herself relaxing at his own trembling touch. "Remember the first time we went to the small island?" he asked without looking at Xion. "We made a promise to always be together forever."

Xion looked up. _It sounds ridiculous now_. "Yeah?"

"And now look at us…" He pulled away from Xion. He stared at his large hands that were scarred from over the years. "Sitting here waiting for Roxas to die." He couldn't hold it in any longer. He cracked. The man who Xion used to look up to when she was growing was sitting there right next to her, afraid, unable to do anything.

Xion raised her heavy hand. She wanted to slap him and shake him out of this, but she lowered her hand instead. She was more afraid and all she could do was cry with him. Even with everyone staring, she couldn't help but lose herself in the moment.

* * *

Xion, Roxas, and Axel sat on the shoreline. The weak tide came up to their sandy feet. They watched what was left of the sun retreat under the horizon and the sky above them turn into a black midnight with a tint of blue. Stars began dotting the night sky.

Xion pulled her legs up to her chest. "If only if we could stay like this forever then we wouldn't have to worry about tomorrow." She hugged her legs tightly. She didn't want to leave this day behind to return to the hospital tomorrow. "I promise, one day I'll get better so I don't have to go away anymore. Then we could be together all the time." The chances of Xion ever fully recovering were inconceivable.

Axel and Roxas remained silent as they all watched the night sky together. A single shooting star streaked across the black sky.


	2. Grave

**Chapter 2: Grave**

Axel kicked back in his old brown recliner. He inhaled, the dull ember consumed the thin paper rolled around the calming grass. He held it between his index and middle finger, exhaling four large white ring clouds of smoke. The tide was coming in, washing over the pain from the other night and dragging it back into the dark abyss. Reality was slowly slipping away, leaving with the tide.

"You wanted some," he coughed as he offered Xion a smoke.

Xion glanced up from the glass table in the dining room. "I don't smoke, Axel," she rejected quietly.

Axel tapped his index finger on the arm of the chair. "Well, I know that, but… shit's really crazy right now."

Xion continued to sit in silence, staring through the scratched up glass table. She saw her faint reflection staring back. Dark circles formed under her eyes from the sleepless night. "Did you get a hold of Roxas' mom?"

Another moment of silence passed. "Yeah," he said. "She got the call sometime last night." His words felt slowed and delayed, out of sync with his mouth. "Unfortunately she won't be able to make it back for a few weeks." He scratched at his purple reverse teardrop tattoo on his cheeks.

"Funny how our parents decided to go on a cruise together." Her thoughts lingered back to when her, Axel, and Roxas learned that their parents would be leaving for a months. They ecstatic, even partying the night they left. They finally had their freedom for the summer, but now Xion just wished they would come back. They always knew what to do.

There was an unexpected knock at the door. Axel quickly snuffed out his joint, coughing as he waved his hand to waft the smell somewhere else. "Come in!"

"Axel, is Xion here?" Aqua peeked in through the door.

Axel nodded, gesturing to the dining room.

Aqua swept her royal blue locks of hair out of her heart shaped face. "Oh thank God! I've been looking all over for her." She hurried over to the dining room and wrapped her long elegant arms around the younger girl. "I heard about it this morning from Mom. Are you okay?" she asked, her words laced with care.

Xion lightly touched her older sister's arm. "I'm still here… somewhat." Her voice was hollow, every word being empty.

Aqua pulled her arms away from Xion, taking a seat next to her. "I know it's really unbelievable knowing that someone you love is in a coma. You're numb remembering how you had talked to him before it happened. He was perfectly fine and now he's in a coma fighting for his life." She placed her soft hand on top of Xion's head, her long nimble fingers tangled into Xion's hair as she ran her hand down her short raven hair. "But he's fighting so he can one day see you and Axel again."

Xion gazed into Aqua's soft crystal blue eyes. She was always gentle with Xion, protecting her like a protective mother protects their weak child. "Don't you have a recital today?" Xion asked, changing the subject.

Aqua poked Xion's nose. "You always come before ballet," she reminded her little sister.

Axel walked into the dining room, grabbing a chair and swinging it around. "Hey, Aqua." He leaned against the back of the chair. "How's the married life?"

Her eyes sparkled. "Terra's fantastic. He's willing to pull his own weight and he's very helpful. Sometimes too helpful. He can be an ass sometimes with his ego." Aqua sat up straight, sitting in an elegant and proper manner. "Do you have a girlfriend or boyfriend yet?"

"Psh, I'm still single." Axel rubbed the back of his head. "For some reason when you label yourself as a bisexual people act like you're fucked up in the head when really I just want to fuck in bed."

"That's… nice."

Xion fell forward, smacking her head on the glass table. Aqua grabbed her chest in shock. Axel pressed his hand against the glass table. "Don't worry, this shit is sturdy."

Aqua rolled her eyes. "Can you help me take Xion back to her room?"

Axel pushed himself out of his chair. He scooped Xion up into his long, lanky arms. "I'm relieved she was able to finally fall asleep." He carried her off with Aqua following behind her.

* * *

Xion awoke in a field of daisies. A soft breeze came by making the daisies wave back and forth at their own individual rhythm. In the distance she heard a piano playing softly. She stood up, the white flowers and long blades of grass gently tickled her legs and feet. She walked in the direction the piano was playing. _I know this song. It's Chopin's Nocturne, Op. 9, No. 2. It's mine and Roxas' favorite piece._

The piano grew stronger, each note being played fiercely as the tempo increased, but there was nothing for miles around, only a field of daisies stretching on for eternity. Xion marched on, walking endlessly, searching for the source.

Everything began to melt away around her. The bright field of daisies faded away into nothingness. Xion was enveloped in darkness. A single light came on, revealing a piano with no pianist. The piece echoed around Xion, wrapping her in the blissful melody. She felt drawn to the piano. She held out her trembling hand. She desired to touch the clean white and black keys that remained in place. The piano showed no physical signs of being played but the power and beauty of the piece resonated from the piano. Xion felt it in her bones, waking every atom in her body.

She ran her fingers over the smooth keys, finding the right key. She pushed the key down. The piece suddenly stopped and was replaced by a loud unresolved chord, like if someone just slammed down on a bunch of random keys. The sound faded off into nothing. Xion's entire body froze, her limbs locked in place, rendering her paralyzed.

Then a soft high note on the E string drifted in from nowhere. It was a violin, so soft as it cried with each note. Each note eased Xion's body little by little as she recognized the melody. _Chopin's Nocturne, Op. 9, No. 2_. She listened, following the rhythm and the melody. She raised her hands, conducting the mysterious tune. Her hands moved vividly with passion, following each beat.

Suddenly the violin stopped. The notes echoed before completely fading away. A single tear rolled down Xion's cheek, falling off her jawline and hitting the ground. It splashed like a droplet of water hitting a pond.

* * *

Xion sat in the kitchen with Axel, quietly eating her cereal. She reached over to her juice box, bringing the straw to her full mouth. She loved the taste of ice cold apple juice in the morning.

"21 and still drinks out of a juice box," Axel scoffed at her.

Xion swallowed hard. "There's another one in the fridge if you want one."

Axel locked eyes with Xion. They stared intently, neither backing down. Axel scrunched up his face, getting up out of his chair without breaking eye contact. He backed up into the fridge, opened the door enough to reach his arm in. He knocked over everything in the process of getting the juice box without breaking eye contact. He retracted with arm with juice box in hand and returned to his seat. He stabbed the small straw through the opening, drinking the sweet golden nectar of fallen apples.

"You're going to have to clean that shit up," Xion said, eating another spoonful of cereal without breaking her stare.

Axel slammed his juice box onto the wooden table. "Do you have calendar in here?"

Xion threw him a quizzical look. "Axel, we lived next door to each other since I was fucking five. It's on the fridge like always."

"Sorry, must have forgotten," he muttered. He cocked his head to the right, looking at the pinned up calendar up on the fridge. "It's been three weeks."

Xion tapped her finger on the wooden table. "Yeah, it has." _I haven't touch the piano in a while either._

"When are you going to tell him about how you feel?"

Xion's face burned a deep crimson. "I-I can't," she stammered. "It's too late for me to," she said, her voice fading off.

"I'm sure once Roxas wakes up he'll recognize his feelings for you," Axel said confidently. "It's going to be one big cliché moment. He wakes up and sees your beautiful face and realize how much he truly cared about you since he nearly died. He'll cry out 'My beautiful princess Xion!'" Axel flung his arm out above him. "'I can't bare to live another day without you! Please marry me Xion and let me make sweet passionate love you to you while Axel watches!'"

Xion threw her empty juice box at Axel. "You're too much sometimes."

He winked at her while seductively blowing her a kiss. "You know it baby."

Axel's old fashion flip phone vibrated loudly against the table. Axel swiped it up and flipped it open. "Yo!"

Xion circled her spoon inside the bowl of milk with bits of cereal left over. She listened to Axel made a few 'mhm' and 'okays' as the phone call dragged on.

"Alrighty then, good-bye." Axel shut his flip phone closed, dropping it onto the table. It landed with a loud _thunk_. "He's awake."

* * *

Xion closely followed Axel as the ran down the hospital corridors. She observed him from behind. He looked just as intimating from the back from how he towered over people and how his body moved when he ran. He moved with no hesitation.

He swerved in a room around the corner. Xion slowed her pace, coming to a slow walk. She peered in from behind Axel seeing Roxas badly bruised and mangled with a large neck brace and casts on her arms and legs. Her heart loudly thumped in her chest. She was speechless.

Roxas looked over at the two standing in the doorway with glassy eyes. He smiled. "Hi." His voice was the same as Xion had remembered it on that night. "Who are you again?"


	3. Furioso

**Chapter** **3: Furioso**

_Who are you?_ Those words bounced around inside Xion's repeated on an endless loop. It left a bad taste in her mouth like bitter candy. Her head spun and her chest ached as those three words stabbed into her. It impaled deeper each time and twisted itself in her heart. She pedalled quickly, almost the the point where she could lose control at any second. But at that moment Xion didn't world around her was just a blur, quickly passing her by. All she wanted was to run away and hide from it forever. She was slipping into own reality. _Who are you? Who are you? Who are you?_

_ Why'd you have to wake up for Roxas?_

Xion squeezed on the bike handles and kicked the pedals back with one swift motion. Her bike skidded along the sidewalk, leaving large white tire marks in the cracked cement. The sudden stop forced her half way over the handle bars. She landed hard on her seat, watching as a large moving truck pulled up to the empty house next to hers. For a moment, curiosity got a hold of her. She observed the large bulking men carry large boxes filled with memories, whether it was bad memories or good. Xion hopped off her bike and walked it back to her house, careful walking around one the working men who wheeled out an empty wheelchair from of one the trucks.

She walked through her front door, locking it behind her. She heard something drop in the kitchen, followed by light foot steps. Aqua popped out of the kitchen, brandishing a metal spatula and adorning a brown apron that failed to cover her curves. "Xion!" Her voice was light and airy from the kitchen.

"Hey, Aqua," Xion muttered, forcing a smile. Her wheeled her bike through the house, leaving a dirt trail behind her on the wooden floor. "I'll mop the floor later."

"Wait a second!" Aqua appeared suddenly behind her and snatched Xion by the hood of her sweater, yanking her back.

Xion gagged, dropping her bike. "Ah, Aqua!" she cried out. Her bike crashed against the floor, leaving a scratch in the polished wood.

"Axel called me saying you ran ditched him and Roxas, " Aqua's voice was stern. "Why Xion? This isn't like you." She felt the angry and disappointment in her older sister's voice whip against her, creating deep welts of guilt.

Xion avoided Aqua's burning glared. Her own face flashed a bright red from the anger, disappointment, and grief that stirred deep inside her stomach. Each emotion had an end of a rope and pulled tightly in opposite directions, creating this knotting feeling that tickled. Her head continued to ached as if an angry children had used her head like a toy drum. "He doesn't remember me," she spat, still avoiding Aqua's fury.

Aqua held her spatula an inch from Xion's face. "That gives you no right to abandon him like that! He needs all the support he-"

"How can I support someone who forgot me?!" Xion raised her voice as she pushed Aqua away. Her face burned as she looked Aqua dead in the eye. _All those years… it means nothing now!_ "I'm just a stranger! A nobody!" Her eyes glazed over as the tears welled up in the corner of her eyes. "What am I suppose to do?" Xion continued to scream. "This is a nightmare!"

Aqua stared wide-eyed at Xion, her mouth hanging open. Aqua threw down her spatula down and grabbed Xion's shoulders. "You look really red," her voice shook. She had seen this look before. The anger had melted away from her voice, but fear had quickly taken its place. "Xion, can you hear me?" She gave the rag doll of her sister a little shake.

_Everything's spinning._

Xion's head snapped back. Darkness slowly crept into the edge of her vision as her body turned to lead. She sunk, her hearing and sight escaping her as she drowned.

* * *

A bright light flashed into a blue eye. The light blue iris wove together creating an illusion of looking over a large body of bright blue water that shimmered beautifully in the sunlight. The pupil shrank, cutting out the amount of light allowed to enter the eye. The light flicked off and the pupil slowly returned its normal size after a few blink that had spots burned into the inside of the eyelid.

"Alright, Roxas," the doctor began," you're more responsive now."

"Is that… good?" Roxas questioned clueless.

He stuffed the flashlight back onto the large cluttered metal tray. "Yes, yes, very good. Very. In fact so good I'm trusting one of the newer nurses to watch after you."

Roxas his head in his hand. "Do I have to remember her name, too?"

The doctor came over to Roxas' side and lend over to whisper. "I wouldn't bother. I don't think she'll last long. Her head is always in the clouds. She's a better artist than a nurse, but you know what they say about starving artists"

Roxas shot the doctor a confused look. "I… don't remember."

"Well... ," he stopped himself. "Never mind. I'll have you see for yourself." He then left the room, leaving Roxas to himself. He sat there and twiddled his thumbs. "I don't think I ever met an artist before." Roxas frowned at himself. "In fact, I really don't remember if I have or not…"

"Are you Roxas?"

Roxas looked up to see a young woman standing at the foot of his bed. She had beautiful golden locks that curled softly around her face and draped off her shoulder. Her freshly powdered face glowed under the hospital light. His mouth hung open as Roxas scanned up and down, taking in the entire sight. Her superlunary eyes stared straight at him and her pink glossy lips parted. "Do you know your own name?"

Roxas shook his head, trying to regain his composure. "Um, yeah."

She held the clipboard to her face. "Oops, that was insensitive of me to ask." Her innocent orbs broke the gaze as she looked down at the waxy tile floor.

"N-no, no. It's okay!" Roxas stuttered flusteredly. "I really don't know a lot, about anything!"

She slowly lowered the clipboard from her face. She pouted, giving herself a child like look. "I hope I didn't offend you." Her voice was gentle and soft.

Roxas swallowed. "Ahaha… it's going to be hard to offend me since I don't know what offends me."

"But wouldn't the feeling be there still?" She raised a valid point. "Even if you didn't remember exactly what it was, the feeling would still be there. You can't forget your emotions."

Roxas remained silent. He couldn't think of anyway to contribute to the conversation. He just continued to listen to the nurse, intrigued by what she had to say.

"Maybe you don't remember what the feeling was called, but it doesn't erase that fact that the feeling is still there." She suddenly smiled and let out a small giggle. "But what do I know. I'm just a lowly nurse." She stepped closer to Roxas' bed. She grabbed the stethoscope from the metal tray. "I'm going to check you breathing and heart beat now. Is that okay?"

Roxas could only manage a small nod. His eyes followed the young nurse as she came closer to him. His chest tightened and his breath shortened. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

She pressed the cold metal against his back. "Breath in and then out." Her voice was calm and soothing, yet he felt jittery as he broke out into a nervous sweat. He balled his hands into the hospital bed sheet, trying to dry off the strange moisture on his palms. He breathed in and then released a shaky breath. His eyes were still glued on the nurse. "Hmmm… you seem outta breath. I guess it must've been from being bed ridden for so long."

Roxas felt some heat rising up to his face. He gave a small nod in response.

She then pressed the cold metal against his left breast. Roxas studied her face as her child like eyes looked around the room. "Your heart seems to be beating more than usual," she commented with such naïvity. She removed the buds from her ears and flashed Roxas a smile. "In about a week we can start your rehabilitation."

"Rehabilitation…" he repeated in a slower tone.

She grabbed the metal tray. "Until then, I'll be giving you daily check ups so I hope you don't get tired of me too soon."

Roxas held up his hand. He didn't understand why, but he wanted her to stay longer. "Name!" he blurted out.

She turned and looked at his with a surprised look. "Name?" She blinked at him.

He pointed at her. "Your name…"

Her face flashed bright red. "Oh, sorry. Where are my manners?" She cleared her throat. "I'm Naminé and I'll be your nurse, Roxas." She pushed the cart out of the room and disappeared.

Roxas clutched his chest. He felt a tight squeezing in his chest and blood pounding in his ears. _This feeling… I felt it once before._ "Naminé … eh?"

* * *

Xion's eyes shot open. She threw herself up, frantically looking around her dark room that was only illuminated by the pale moonlight shining through her opened window. She was back in her room. She let out a loud sigh. "This is really a nightmare…"she mumbled to herself as she rubbed her temples. Xion glanced over to her night stand. A half empty glass of water sat on top of a neatly folded note.

Curiously, Xion picked up the glass and snatched the note from underneath. She unfolded the note and scanned over the content.

_'You passed out again. I dragged you to your room and gave you some water. I watched over you for a little bit. You were mumbling some weird things in your sleep. Probably from that nightmare you always have. Anyways, I leaving with Terra tonight and won't be back until tomorrow evening. I hope you'll be okay._

_-Aqua_

_P.S. You should go say hi to our new neighbors.'_

Xion rolled her eyes and crumbled up Aqua's note. She tossed it somewhere in the corner of her room. "Classic Aqua. Always leaving me behind when I need you." Xion swished her tongue around her mouth, collecting saliva to wash away the bitter taste in her mouth. She casually glanced at her alarm clock.

_4:45 AM_

Xion turned her torso and swung her feet out over the side of her bed. She pushed herself out of bed. "I hate waking up at odd times," she groaned to herself. She walked around her room. The wooden floor squeaked under her feet as she glided across the room to her computer. The bright screen was unbearable to look at. She squinted at the screen and her fingers danced across the keyboard as she typed in her password. _Damn! _Xion was faced with the horrible no internet connection symbol. _ I forgot Mama changed the password before she left and only Aqua knows it._ Xion turned off her computer as she contemplated about moving out.

She left her computer and made her way around her room. She glanced at all the empty shelves hanging on the walls. She glanced back down at the large dusty gray sheet that conformed to a vague shape of a grand piano which hid in the corner near the opened window. She walked over and ran her finger over the filth caked on the sheet. _Disgusting._ She sat down at the worn out bench in front of the retired piano. "It's been years," she spoke to the thing. "I don't understand why they insisted on keeping you."

Xion buried her head into her hands. She brushed away her hair that clung to her sweat soaked brow and she slapped her hand down on the sheet. Dust flew up from the impact and the tiny particles floated in the air, dancing in the rays on the pale moonlight. "Music means nothing to me now." Xion closed her eyes. She remained silent.

A soft low note pierced through the silence. It was quiet and weak with a slight vibrato. The drone continued on, holding out for a few moments before switching up and down notes on what sounded like strings. Xion opened one eye, seemingly intrigued by the strange sound. The sound continued as it grew subtly as the rhythm changed, adding in a slurred eighth note at the end of the whole note.

The simple notes transitioned into a simple melodic line on the lower strings that consisted of the flowing of a pattern of notes that danced up and down. Xion opened her other eye as she caught herself bobbing her head up and down to the relaxing rhythm. The melodic line repeated on, growing stronger and more vibrant with added trills and a more intense vibrato. Xion felt a calm sensation wash over her as she felt the melody build up.

The line transition once more into a bodacious harmonic line that climbed up to the middle range of the stringed instrument. The notes flowed out with wide sweeping motions as the rhythm dragged out to a long note followed by a progression of slurred shorter notes that varied the previous melodic line. Xion instinctively swayed her body to the long swept rhythm. She felt this tingling sensation deep in the pit of her stomach that began to rise up inside of her. _What is this familiar feeling?_

The harmonic line continued to build, growing louder and intenser before stopping. Xion found herself lending on the edge of her seat. A soft high pitch note then cried out. The interlude climbed up the highest string and danced around a bit. Xion lifted herself off of her seat and leaned over towards the window. The notes began to quicken as they scaled up and down the string.

Xion stared wide eyed at the back of the man who stood on the roof with his violin in hand. She looked on in amazement at the quick swift movements of his bowing arm that allows for crisp articulated notes as he continued to build of the current line. His entire sweat drenched body moved with the rhythm of his own song. His fingers flickered back and forth in a trill and wobbled quickly with each vibrato. Then finally came the long await chord. His movements changed as each note was now brimmed with passion. Xion gasped as she felt chills run up and down her body. She was left breathless as she felt this old emotion course through she experienced the passion and confident in his playing. His entire body twisted as he threw his entire arm up and down with each bow stroke. His fingers danced feveriously up and down the strings, switching from vibrato to trills.

He lifted his arm up, bouncing the bow across the string a few before holding a long note. He continued this rhythm as Xion continued to watch. The first few rays of the sun began to peak over the horizon, flooding the sky with pink streaks and a golden shade. He leaned back, his long silver hair falling off his shoulders as he played into the morning sky. He finally dragged his bow across his violin one last time, building up the final note before thrusting his bow into the air. The last note echoed all around, lingering long past when he finished.

Xion clasped her hands over her tightening chest. This sudden rush of dopamine surged through her brain as the chills continued through her body. A single tear rolled down her cheek as a smile appeared on her trembling lips. _This feeling… I felt it once before._


	4. Duet

**Sonoro: Duet**

Aqua threw her long elegant arms around Xion's small body and brought her into a tight hug. "Sis! I missed you so much!" her voice chimed with sisterly affection. Aqua gave Xion a little squeeze, burying her nose into Aqua's heavily perfumed V-neck. Aqua always wore that lily scented perfume. She would spray it in moderation, only giving a quick spurt to her chest and then one to each wrist, but today she must have just poured the whole bottle on her.

Xion gave Aqua a feeble smile. "I missed you, too," she half-heartedly replied. Xion reluctantly brought up her arms to wrap around Aqua. The small girl rested her head against her older sister's plump breasts, her somber eyes gazed off into the distance.

Aqua pulled away to get a good look at Xion's face. She traced her long nimble finger under her eyes, poking at the purple bags. She pouted. "Did you get enough sleep last night?"

Xion looked down. "I was up all night trying to figure out the WiFi password," she said through her teeth.

Her nose wrinkled as Aqua snorted. "Oh, Xion," she suddenly laughed. "I'll make you some breakfast." She tightly squeezed Xion's wrist and lead her over to the dining room table. "What would you like?" Her voice sounded shaky and her words rushed, almost as they were forced out.

Xion raised an eyebrow at her sister. _She's acting kinda weird? _Xion slowly blinked at Aqua. "Ba-con," she said slowly, enunciating the two syllables. She sat down at the table as Aqua lightly danced over to the fridge over to the fridge.

"Just bacon?" she inquired.

Xion tapped her index fingers together. "Toast?"

Aqua leaned on the fridge door. "And?"

Xion shrugged. "That's all, I guess."

Aqua pulled at a large package of thick cut bacon from the fridge and reached her leg around the door, swiftly shutting it behind her. She strode toward the stove, her slippered feet gliding against the polished tile. Xion rubbed the swollen purple bags under her bloodshot eyes.

"Aqua, what did you do yesterday?" Xion asked curiously.

Aqua banged the large metal pan against the top on the stove. She flicked the switch and a blue flame ignited underneath the pan. "Oh, nothing important," she said casually. She started humming an indistinguishable tune as she pulled out three large slices of bacon and threw them into the pan. It took a few moments before the bacon started hissing and crackling as grease seeped out.

Xion observed Aqua as Aqua danced around in the kitchen. She hopped over to the bread container and pulled out two piece of fluffy white bread out and placed them in the toaster, pushing down the lever. Aqua appeared more vibrant than usual. Xion could have sworn that Aqua was glowing. Xion sighed and slumped her shoulders. "Aqua, have you ever experienced something that you hated so much that you were disgusted with it, but just one thing… you just experience that one thing… and… and it changes everything you ever thought about it before? Because of that one thing, you find yourself staying up all night contemplating your life."

"Um… no? No. I haven't." Her eyebrows eyebrows knitted close together in thought as she grabbed the golden pieces of toasts out of the toaster. "At least…I don't think so. Why?"

Xion massaged her heavy eyelids with her index finger and thumb. "Oh, just a hypothetical question."

Aqua tightened her lips and a narrowed her eyes. "Okay then…" She went back to the sizzling bacon that spat up grease. She flicked the knob off, extinguishing the flame and grabbed a spatula from near the stove. She scooped up the crispy brown bacon from the still hissing greasy and plopped it onto a paper plate. "Here you go, Lil' Sis. Just the way you like it!" She placed the small breakfast in front of Xion. "Three slices of extra crispy bacon and buttered toast and-" Aqua placed an apple juice box in front of Xion "- apple juice!" She bent down and gave her sister on quick peck in her greasy messy hair on the top of her head.

Xion picked up a hot slice of stiff bacon and broke off the tip. She placed it on the tip of her tongue, the heat burning the sensitive buds. She rolled her tongue into her mouth and crushed the bacon between her molars. "Thank you, Big Sis," Xion said as she swallowed.

Aqua grabbed a box of half eaten Chinese food from the fridge. "Don't mention it." She took her seat across the table from Xion.

Xion stabbed the bendy straw into her juice box and took a long needed sip. "You're not going to make yourself any breakfast?"

Aqua shook her head as she slowly chewed a mouthful of cold noodles. "Nah, my feet are starting hurt."

Xion took another bite of her bacon, her mouth salivating at the smell. "Have you been doing too much ballet?"

"Psh, I can never do too much ballet."

Xion lifted her arm up awkwardly as she tried adjusting her loose bra strap that stubbornly refused to stay in place. She brought her arm down too quickly and hit her fist against her plate. "Oh, shit!" A piece of toast slid off and fell on the floor as the plate tipped over.

Aqua didn't bother looking up from her food. "Language."

Xion rolled her eyes and slid out of her chair. She dropped down on her knees and looked under the table for her toast. She slid her hand over to her piece of toast that laid a few inches under the table, wondering how it bounced that much under. Her eyes darted upward to catch a glance at Aqua's uncovered foot. Xion felt her stomach twist seeing the scarred tissue all over her foot and her disproportionate toes with blisters on the joints that stuck out. Her big toe was missing half a its toe nail and what was left was completely black . Her ankle was slightly puffy.

"It's a huge price to pay for success, but I did it anyway," Aqua suddenly said.

"Ah!" Xion jumped up, slamming her head against the table. She fell back, grabbing at her aching head. _Fuck!_

Aqua pushed herself up from her chair and walked over to Xion. She crouched down in front of her. "It's a shame that the most important part of a performer is also their most vulnerable part." She took Xion's small hands into her large ones. "Why don't you go get freshened up and go out today? You seemed very distracted today and going to the park might put you at ease."

"I have no choice in the matter, do I?"

Aqua smiled lovingly at Xion. "Nope!"

* * *

Xion shoved her hands into her shorts' small pockets as she kicked a pebble across the sidewalk. "I don't know why I have to do this," Xion grumbled bitterly. "I can't believe she threw me out of the house!" she yelled, throwing her arms up in the air. "Why have you forsaken me, Aqua?" She shook her fists to the sky in angry. She threw her arms back down, her hands still balled up. She left out a sigh. _Okay Xion. Just think back to that one night… that one song._ Xion felt a chill run up through her body, making her left out a small giggle. The tingle began to spread throughout her body as her body felt light instantly. She felt light headed and her vision began to blur. Xion clutched at her chest, slightly panting from the overwhelming feeling that's deep inside of her at her core. Even though she has not heard it since the other night, she still remembers the sensation perfectly. _It's just like an orgasm. _

Xion inhaled deeply to recover from that moment. She glanced upward to see the large sign that hung at the entrance of the park. "I wonder if I'll ever meet that fiddler on the roof," she thought out loud. Xion tugged on her sleeveless mint green button up chiffon as she continued to think about that night. _He must be famous around here. If I can meet him, maybe… just maybe seeing him will give me confidence to play again._ Xion continued to stroll down the pathway that was shaded by the short palm trees with large leaves. She then suddenly stopped.

There he was. He stood look up at the long stairs that lead up to the performance centered with his violin. Xion cowered in the shade, intimidated by his stature. His head was held up high and his chest sticking out. His gaze was focused and unblinking as he stared up. Xion felt her cheeks burn looking at him from afar. _Come on, Xion._ She slapped both her cheeks._ You got this!_ Xion held her breath and marched towards him. _Just be optimistic!_

He continued to stare up, his eyes dull and distance, almost like he was lost in thought. Xion looked up to where he was looking. "It's really beautiful, isn't it?" she quietly squeaked.

Color returned to eyes as his pupil tightened. He looked over at Xion, who was still looking at the top. "Yeah, I always wanted to perform there." His voice was deep and smooth with hint of mysteriousness.

"Well, don't give up! If you work hard enough, you'll be able to perform there one day." Xion nervously laughed at her own advice.

He let out a deep chuckle and gave her a cocky smirk. "What do you mean one day? I could perform there any time. Do you know who I am?"

Xion stared wide-eyed at the stranger to her side. "Eh?" She was totally clueless.

"Riku."

"Ri-ku?" Xion sounded out the name, sorting through her brain to recall this man.

"I'm a very well known violinist," he said rudely as if Xion offended him.

Xion frowned at him. "I can tell you're famous because of your attitude. Even then, I can tell you're really talented. I heard you playing the other night."

Riku reached his hand out and grabbed the railing. "It was just practice. I haven't really gotten down yet."

Xion exhaled through her nostrils from frustration.

"Come, follow me." Riku began climbing up the stairs with Xion following behind.

"So where'd you move from?" Xion asked, trying to start a conversation.

"We- Mom and I- used to live on the other side of the island," he answered without hesitation. "The doctor said the move would be good for her. She's been in poor health recently and has been confined to a wheelchair for years now."

"Any siblings?"

Riku shook his head. They were a third of the ways there. "Just me. My mom couldn't have anymore kids. Actually, she wasn't suppose to have kids, but here I am."

"And you play the violin?"

"Since I was 4. My dad wanted me to follow in his footsteps despite my mom's protests."

Xion started taking deep breathes. She was already getting winded from the climb up. "And how old are you?"

"I'm 23."

"Cool, I'm 21." Xion tried her best to not sound tired already. "So that means you've been playing for 19 years, correct?"

Riku nodded. He glanced over his shoulder at Xion. "Same violin, too. And I wouldn't give it up for the world." They were about half way up now. "Okay, since you asked me a bunch of questions, it's my turn to ask you."

"Shoot," Xion panted.

"I heard you were a very talented pianist."

Xion stopped. "Who told you that?!"

Riku smirked at her. "Some guy named Axel, but anyways I was hoping I would meet you someday."

Xion's eyes widened and her mouth slightly opened in surprise. _Meet… me._ Her heart began to race and her cheeks burned. _Axel. I don't know if I should thank you or punch you._

"I wanted to ask you… will you perform with me?"

Xion's heart dropped. "No!" she yelled out. She turned around.

Riku was taken aback at her response. "No? What do you mean no?! Do you have any idea how long I've been searching for a pianist?!"

Xion stomped down the steps. "Well, keep searching you asshat!"

Riku huffed up with anger. "Well, well, I'm not taking no as an answer!" He shouted back as he matched after her.

"There's no way you'll follow me home!" she yelled at him.

"I live right next to you!"

"You won't be able to get inside!" she retorted back.

"Watch me!" he challenged her.

"Bite me!" she hissed at him.

They continued down the way, screaming back and forth at each other, trading blows with each word. It caught the attention of the entire neighborhood they walked down. Both were stubborn and relentless in their own ways.

"Screw you!" Xion spat at Riku as she tried to slam the door in his face.

He caught the door and easily pushed it open despite Xion's protest. "I'm not going to stop until you say yes!"

"Well fu-"

"Hello, Xion!" Aqua interrupted her. "I see you made friends with the new kid."

"Um-" Xion said softly.

"Yes, friends. Xion wanted to show me something," Riku explained to Aqua.

Xion jabbed Riku in his side. "Actually I-"

Aqua grabbed both of their arms and yanked them inside. "That sounds like a great idea. Go on Xion, show him that thing." She gave her a little Xion.

"Eh!?" Xion's entire face was turned red. She was left speechless.

Riku pushed Xion along in the hallway. "Which room is it?"

Aqua pointed upwards. "Upstairs. It says 'Xion' on the door."

"Thanks." Riku scooped Xion up and carried her bridal style up to her room.

"I'm telling you no for a reason," Xion warned him once she gained her composure.

Riku swung open Xion's door and plopped her down on her bed. He walked over to her piano and ripped off the sheet. "How long has this been on here?" He ran his finger along the cracked wood of the piano. "Poor thing." He lifted up the cover on the keys and pressed a few in succession. He frowned. "Out of tuned."

"I told you! My piano is out of tuned and it'll take forever to get the money for a guy to come out to tune it." Xion sneered at Riku's misfortune.

Just then Aqua threw open the door and pushed in a keyboard already on the stand. "I had a feeling you were talking about the piano so I grabbed this from the garage since that old thing is out of practice."

Xion's jaw dropped as Riku sneered back at her. "Thank you, you're so kind."

"Just trying to be helpful." Aqua grabbed the door knob and closed the door, leaving them alone.

"Okay, let's get started." Riku powered on the keyboard and pressed a few keys to check. "Yup, still works. Come on and show me what you got."

Xion reluctantly got up from her bed and walked over to the keyboard, dragging her feet as she went. She stood behind it, staring helplessly at the black and white keys. She slowly raised her hand up and pressed one key.

"Is that it?"

Xion lowered her head. She felt her body begin to compulse. She grabbed the keyboard and chucked it over, scaring Riku in the process. She dropped down to her knees, sobbing. "I can't play anymore," she cried.

Riku stared at her, his mouth hanging open in shock. He glanced around the room, finding the empty trophy shelves hanging on the walls. He looked down with pity at the sobbing girl. "I didn't know."

"I can't play anymore… I've tried. All I heard is ugliness. Not even you can help me." Xion covered her mouth to conceal the loud sobs.

Riku crouched down in front of Xion and grabbed her wrist. "Do you know who I am? I'm Riku, the famous violinist, and I will help you Xion! I'm sure of it."

_Sora, Kairi, I'm one step closer to finally reuniting with you guys._


End file.
